Trinity Twilight Diaries
by SimplyDesi
Summary: Bella's story with Edward was only a façade as she had already met her love centuries before. This dark, twisted, love story, explains how a succubus, hybrid, and human form a bond to break Klaus's curse that is centuries old. POLY STORY: BELLA/KLAUS/?


Trinity Twilight Dairies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/Vampire Diaries/Lost Girl or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1:

I mentally groaned when I came home from school to see Edward sitting on my porch. I hadn't seen him since my birthday fiasco, and I was hoping the Cullen's left town. If only I could be so lucky.

"We need to talk" Edward said before I could say anything. He grabbed my hand and started dragging me through the woods. It took everything in me to not snatch my hand away.

He pulled me about 2 miles into the woods before he stopped and turned to me. "We're leaving, Bella" He stated. "And you can't come with us, it's not safe for you to be around us. I should've realized it sooner or you wouldn't have gotten hurt. " I almost rolled me eyes at the last part. "I want you to forget about me and to live a normal human life." At this I did roll my eyes. I swear cold ones are so dramatic and emotional. I must have zoned out in the middle of his little speech because he was suddenly gone.

"Cold one, always for the dramatics" I muttered to myself, as I crossed my arms and started back to the house. He was such as ass, who just leaves a girl in the middle of the woods, I mean seriously. Though I am grateful he left, it saved me from having to get rid of them later.

I walked back into the house to see Charlie was. "We're leaving" I stated to him. Charlie wasn't really my father; he was a one of my best friends and self-proclaimed protector. His real name was Charles Fredrick. He comes from a long line of witches and warlocks who have work with me for centuries. "Did you get the information you needed?" He asked.

"Nothing useful, unfortunately. They were useless" At this he snorted. "Did you learn anything from the Quileute tribe." I asked.

"I learned a lot but nothing that'll help him. Their wolf transformation is genetic, and it's triggered when cold ones are near."

"Damn" I groaned. "Back to Plan A"

"Don't worry we'll get this done." Charlie said touching my shoulder. "Where to next?" Charlie asked after a few minutes.

I smirked slightly "Home."

After we finished loading the car, I turned to Charlie and asked, "Is everything taken care of?"

"Yes, it'll be like we were never here", He smirked getting into the car.

As Charlie started the car, I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wonder.

_***Flashback***_

_I smiled to myself as I stumbled upon a beautiful waterfall and lake. I sat down and placed my feet in the water as I stared at the waterfall. Moving to a new town was always hard, so it was nice to get away for a while from looks and rumors._

_I slowly swam to the middle of the lake before diving underwater. As I came up for air, I noticed a man standing at the edge of the water._

_"Who are you? " He asked somewhat rudely, which made me automatically defensive. _

_"I don't believe that's any of your concern" I snapped, as I made my way out of the water. I locked eyes with the most beautiful dark blue-green eyes I've ever seen. _

_"It is when you're at my spot" He snapped._

_"I didn't realize you owned this land" I glared._

_"Please leave" He said, with clinched teeth. _

_"I was just leaving, you prick" I said grabbing my things and made my way home._

_As I stepped into the house, I saw my mother sitting in front of the fireplace. She glanced up at me, as I stepped in the room._

_"Isabella, why are you wet?" _

_"I found a lake" I said smiling. I loved swimming, it was a nice way to clear my head and besides my mother it was the one constant in my life, especially with us moving around so much._

_"That's good hunny, but please be careful out there. We don't know if the rumors are true." My mother said softly referring to the rumors of men turning in to wolves._

_"We don' t know if those are true and if they are then it__'__s not a full moon, so I was safe." I said grinning. My mother shook her head. "Why don't you get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."_ _I kissed my mother's head before I made my way to my room to change._

_As I made my way through town to the market, I tried to ignore the stares as I made my way to the dress shop where my mother worked. The shop was owned by a widow named Freya. She was one of the few people in town who didn't believe the rumors being spread about my mother and me._

_We had only been here for a little more than a month and it didn't take people long to figure out my mother had me out of wedlock and wasn't with my father. My mother met a man when she was 16 and he 33, she never told me his name, but she talked about how she fell in love with him and how he promised to marry her. She thought everything was perfect until she found she was pregnant. When she told him, so they could marry before I was born, he was very angry and told her he never planned to marry her. My mother found out he was married and threatened to tell his wife. He got revenge by telling his__wife my mother seduced him and he couldn't control himself. It turned the whole town against her._

_Once my mother's parents found out__,__ they told her she would have to get rid of me__. __My mother refused and they disowned her. After I was born it was just my mother and I __ever since__._

_I finally made it to the shop and__ as I was making my way to the back of the shop, I suddenly collided into something hard__. I groaned as hit the ground __and sat there for a moment to catch my breath. I looked up when someone offered me their hand__ and I met a very familiar pair of dark blue-green eyes__._

_"You're the girl from the lake" He said still holding his hand out to me. "Yes" I snap, ignoring his hand and helping myself up. I begin dusting myself off and walking away. _

_I only was a few feet away when I felt his hand on my arm. "Please stop." He turned me to face him, I glared at him and pulled me arm away from him. " I just wanted to __apologize__ for my behavior at the lake, I was having a terrible day and I normally go to lake to clear my head. I didn't expect to see you there since not many people travel that far into the woods." He was looking me in the eye and my face softened as I could tell he was sincere. _

_He held his hand out to me. "I forgive you." I said taking his hand. He leaned down and kissed the back of my hand, before standing back up and smiling at me. "__Thank you__, I am Niklaus Michaelson" _

_I blushed slightly. "Isabella Swanson." _

_"I don't think I've seen you here before." _

_"I just moved here." _

_"Niklaus" "Isabella" I looked behind me to see my mother making her way towards me. As my mother finally caught up to us, so did a woman who looked to be in her 40's and looked a lot like Niklaus._

_"How long have you been you here sweetheart" She said hugging me. "I just got here; I was just speaking with Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson. This is my mother Rene Swanson" _

_"This is my mother Esther Mikaelson" He said he gesturing to the blonde-haired women next to him. As soon as I caught her eye, a shiver immediately went up my spine and something about her made my hair stand on end._

_"Ah yes I've heard about you, the women and her bastard child" She said look down her nose at us. As soon as she said this, a look of humiliation flashed on my mother's face and she stiffened, causing me to glare at Esther. After she said this, she turned her back to us and addressed Niklaus. "Your brothers need help loading the carriage." _

_My mother gently grabbed my hand and pulled us away. As we were walking away, we heard her say. "You stay away from that women and her daughter." She said as they walked out._

_Freya must have heard the comment and notice my mother's eyes water up because she turned to my mother and said, "Just ignored her sweetie, don't let the image fool you she not as perfect as she likes to pretend to be."_

_"Plus, a beautiful woman like you should never have tears in your eyes" We heard a male voice coming behind us. We turned to see a man about 6'4 dark hair and hazel brown eyes. My mother quickly wiped her eyes and blushed. _

_"Ansel it's good to see you, it's been a few days" Freya responded hugging him. "I know dear, but we've been busy preparing" I wondered if he was elaborate, but he didn't._

_"Ansel this is Rene Swanson and her daughter Isabella." Freya gestured to me and my mother. "It's pleasure to meet you my lady" He bowed slightly to my mother. She responded by giggling. "It's was a pleasure to meet you as well." she then turned to Freya "Isabella and I should be going before it gets too late."_

_"How about you two join Ansel and I for dinner, then he will walk you and Isabella home." Freya suggested._

_"Only if you're sure__,__ we wouldn't want to impose." My mother responded._

_"Nonsense, I insist." Freya moved shuffled us all into the kitchen._

_As we ate dinner, I noticed Ansel's constant effort to hold a conversation with my mother. I could tell he liked her and that she liked him back, but I could also tell she was being cautious, I hoped this worked out for her, she deserves to be happy. After dinner was finished, Ansel walked my mother and I back to our home. "__Thank you__ for walking us home, you didn't have too." My mother said as we stopped in front of the door. "Of course, I had to make sure you both got home safely, not everyone around here is as friendly as they pretend to be." Ansel said seriously. _

_"Well __thank you again." She blushed._

_He nodded. "Hopefully, I'll see you soon." He smiled before leaving._

_Another week had passed, and I decided to go back to the lake. As I stepped into the clearing__,__ I was only slightly shocked to see Niklaus sitting with his feet in the water. He looked up as I stepped into the clearing._

_"Hi." He smiled "Hello" I couldn't help but smile back._

_"I didn't think you would come back. I thought I had run you off."_

_"Well luckily for you, the lake is too beautiful to not come back and visit. Plus, I just had to get away for a while from all the stares and rumors." I said as I removed my shoes and stepped into the water, sitting next to him. _

_"I can imagine that can be difficult. People can be cruel; I don't see how people can be upset with you about something you couldn't control."_

_"It's not my mother's fault either, man lie and manipulate women and then it's the woman who is shamed__. It's__ not right nor is it fair. When will men be held accountable for their own actions?" I spat angrily before I could stop myself. He looked stunned after my little speech. "You seemed to have thought about this a lot. Can I ask you want makes you feel so strongly about this?"_

_I looked at him for a moment, I just met him, but I felt like I could trust him. I finally told him my mother's story. After I finished__,__ he was a quiet for a moment before responding. "I can understand why you feel so strongly.__What that man did to her wrong."_ _I didn't respond. _

_"Let's go for swim." He said suddenly, after a few minutes of silence. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the lake. _

_That was the beginning of my forbidden friendship with Klaus._

_****Flashback ends*****_

"Hey" I heard Charlie's voice breaking me out of my train of thought. I noticed we were parked at a gas station and across the street was a bar and grill. "I figured we can fuel up and grab a bite to eat." We both smirked at that last part.

After we filled up the tank, we parked the car in the bars parking lot. As we stepped into the bar, I release my allure and immediately I felt everyone else eyes on me. I smiled as Charlie and I took a seat at the bar.

"Just passing through." The bartender asked, as he set menu's in front of us. He has dark brown eyes and short dark hair. "Yea." I responded, as my roamed his body. I noticed he had a sleeve tattoo, that looked sexy against the white t-shirt he was wearing.

"Can I get you and your…." He broke off and glance at Charlie. "My brother." I finished smirking at him.

"Anything to drink?" He smirked back, we both ordered beers, burgers and fries.

For the next hour, the bartender continued to flirt with me. After I finished my food, I stood up and took a drink of my beer, before turning to the bartender. "Can you point me to the lady's room. "I smiled invitingly.

"How about I show you." He smiled setting his towel down on the bar. I smirked as I followed him.

As soon as I stepped into the bathroom, I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in there with me, closing the door with my foot. I immediately attacked his lips kissing him deeply, he tried to push me against the sink, but I quickly flipped him around and pushed him roughly against the sink. I slowly started to feed on his chi, I opened my eyes as I fed and saw my eyes were a bright blue in the mirror behind him. After a few moments I pulled back just as he passed out.

I turned as I heard a knock at the door. "It's me." I heard Charlie's voice on the other side of the door. "All done?" He asked. I looked down at the guy on the floor, I was tempted to finish him off but decided against it.

"Yea"

"Is he….?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, I figured it wouldn't be too smart to leave a corpse"

"Feel better?"

"Much" I replied looking into the mirror as my eyes turned back to brown.

We left money at the bar to pay our tab before walking back to the car and getting back on the road.

As we got back on the road, I was hit with another memory.

***TTD***

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. It's been so long since I've started written anything, so please gentle but honest with your reviews.


End file.
